Crushed Stars
by Juli Junsui na Tenshi
Summary: Two new residents in Shibusen are excited to have their first day. They make friends and all seems well. Its a stereotypical 'come look at the new girls' scenario. That is until a witch shows up by the name of Iguru. Then the madness begins.DTKxOc OcxOc
1. A Permanent Home

**Yo! Juli tenshi here with another story : P yes, I still am working on my VK fanfic...I kinda lost the file with chapter two though ^^'**

**Anyways! I should probably give a little background check before the story.**

**It takes place towards the beginning of the Soul Eater series, around episode 11 or so.**

**Some of the events do not follow the original story. Why you ask? Because that's the way it was written. It'd be boring if I wrote all of the events the same way.**

**Okay! Now for disclaimer! I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters. I won't be cliche' for once and do that 'If I Did' stuff -.-**

**But I do own Koori, Amira, and Gabriel. My best friend, Shai, owns her own character Shai. If you steal them I will...steal your face or something.**

Everyone waits for something to happen before taking action. Nobody listens to the insane, when perhaps, some truth may lie in their words. Nobody bothers to pray for those wrongly convicted or for those who had died because of those wrongful convictions.

There is so much wrong with the world today. So many cheaters and liars.

_So much madness._

Everything that surrounds you is mad in its own way.

For now, these words may seem meaningless...Boring even. I thought so too. When my father told me these words, I never listened, only questioned. That's why, I've made so many terrible choices in my past.

_And I can never turn back._

_

* * *

_

My face was red and I was short of breath, having somehow completed the dangerous feat of running all the way up the steps to the Death Weapon Meister Academy. I mean seriously! Who freaking walks that far up the steps to go to _school_? No! I am not exaggerating. I mean I've fought _Kishin_ more exhausting! Aside from that, when I got to the top, I did a little victory dance in my head. My partner, Amira was right behind me. She was laughing at me, for she was more agile. And so much more of an asshole.

"I can't believe you're tired just from that, Koori!" she laughed. I felt the corner of my eye twitch.

"...I'm gonna make you tired in a second." I muttered, attempting to be a lot tougher then I really was at the time. Honestly, I was no threat. I stood at the outstanding Godzilla-like height of 5' and weighed maybe 95 pounds, most of that being muscle of course. I had large eyes, the color of dark orchids (...the color isn't pink. Its orchid I tell you!) and black hair that went to my shoulders. The scariest thing about me was the skulls on my jacket...which originally belonged to my dad anyways. I suppose it still did, since he said he'd be back for it, but at this point, I could figure it was mine.

My partner, Amira, on the other hand was probably one of the scariest people on the campus at that moment. She had hair white as a sheet and icy blue eyes with dark rings around them. Her face was always either in a malicious smirk or a scowl. Even her weapon form was scary. At first, she starts out like a staff, that resembles a giant lollipop for easier and more convenient travel (Which wasn't really helping my 'not scary' thing whenever I carried her around.) But after she let her blades out was the scary part. She was a scythe with a long crescent blade on one end, so that it looked like a black moon attached to a stick. A very deadly stick. Not to say that she was a bad friend. On the contrary, she was a great one; just...scary.

Oh yeah, I totally matched her, when it came to being scary. Completely.

As I looked around, I noticed two people running towards us. I warned Amira to be nice and put on a smile, walking over to them. One of them, a girl was very pretty. She was short, like me, and had long black hair and golden eyes. Her apparent friend, or partner I figured, was a lot taller with wavy black hair and light brown eyes. He wasn't too bad looking himself.

The girl was the first to speak, a smile on her face, "You must be the newbies, I'm Shai. This idiot over here is Gabriel." Gabriel simply gave a look of annoyance and tried to ignore her comment.

"Its nice to meet you." I smiled back cheerily, "I'm Koori, and this is my partner, Amira."

Amira just smirked, "...Yo." I could feel her already creating an uncomfortable atmosphere, not just for everyone around, but for all of Shibusen. I let out a sigh. This was her version of 'being nice.'

"I'm sorry to cut this meeting short," I started, "But we have a meeting with the big boss man or whatever around here.." I started, then thought for a moment, "Would you like to come with us?"

"Sure?" Shai blinked.

I nodded and grabbed Amira's hand, dragging her away as Shai and Gabriel followed, "So why are you just starting out now?" Shai asked out of nowhere.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, just starting school here?"

"Oh! That. We transferred." I stated bluntly.

Shai looked a little confused, "Transferred from where?"

"...'Home School'" I muttered. That's not _really _what it was. It was more of a 'train on your own' sort of deal. For some reason the big guy up here in Shibusen, Lord Death something or rather, had Amira and I moving all over the place. We started our journey in our home place, Italy and from there moved to places like Germany, India, Africa, China. They would always arrange for us to stay some place and send us out on random missions. For some reason, my mother would agree and drop in from time to time. My father had disappeared on us years ago, so it made no difference. It makes no sense, I know. That's just how the deal was. But finally, we were told we could come to DWMA and stay at a place semi-permanently for once. I might have even been able to make friends other then Amira.

We made our way towards what they called the 'Death Room' (which didn't sound creepy. Not at all) and talked about little things. I felt myself growing more excited as we spoke. I was getting along with actual people! ...Boy I sound kind of like a freak when I put it that way. I mean, its one thing to get excited about making friends, but...

When we finally made it to the (Cue dramatic horror movie music) Death Room, Shai and Gabriel stayed a little bit back. "Lord Death." I gave a mini bow and a smile to the _least_ scary looking shinigami on the planet, although I didn't really bother to mention that.

"Hi! Hi! Don't be so formal!" he said in a friendly tone, much to my surprise. Of course I'd end up in a school where even the shinigami sound absolutely ridiculous. I simply smiled and nodded, standing up straight. As I looked around, I noticed another person in the room. A not particularly terrible looking young man with black hair with three white streaks on the left side of his head and yellow eyes. He was barely paying attention, somehow placing each hair together with a pair of tweasers. I twitched, "...What is he doing?"

Instead of Lord Death himself replying like I intended, the boy replied. "I'm fixing my hair to make sure it's perfect."

"Perfect for what?"

"So that its symmetrical."

"...I see." Well this guy totally wasn't weird. Actually, thinking about it, he looked very clean, well taylored. I just slowly inched away from the spot I was standing in until I was sufficiently far away.

Lord Death laughed, "Sorry, that's my son, Death the Kid." he said as 'Death the Kid' finally finished his grooming session and walked out.

I raised an eyebrow, "Creative name. Really." there was no response, so I continued, "So what did you need me for?"

"Oh, yes." and then he went on with some long boring speech that I won't bore you with, for the pain was unbearable enough just hearing it one time. Just some things about the school, how to get around, welcome, yadda yadda and all of that fun stuff.

* * *

Afterwards, I headed towards my new classroom, which was coincidentally with Shai and Gabriel and a few other people I had seen, but not spoken to yet. And much to my surprise (and soon to be demise) the only two spots open -one that Amira was running towards, the one furthest away from him- were seats next to 'Death the Kid.'

Well, class wasn't too bad, except for the fact that he took seriously the _entire_ time just to write his name on a single sheet of paper. I mean seriously! I spent half the time watching him try to write the 'E' in 'Death.' It didn't really help that some annoying guy with blue hair, whose name I learned was Black Star, would lean over every so often and erase a letter, then Kid would have to start all over again. It was like watching an _extremely _ repetitive movie. Lucky me, that my only choices were between watching this charade and actually listening to class. Amira was 'unavailable' because my oh so wonderful friend was actually paying attention, just because she knew it would annoy me.

So of course I would be absolutely delighted when school ended. We went out towards the front and waited for Shai and Gabriel, who said Amira and I could come over after school. They waved us over and we began heading back on an extremely familiar route. We made it to shai's house when I realized that we had adjacent apartments.

Shai smiled, "That's great! Now you can come over any time!" I nodded, still in shock, not able to say anything.

Amira rolled her eyes, "I hope you like horror movies then."

"I love horror movies!" shai exclaimed.

"I think I like this chick." Amira smirked as we went into the house. "Shai, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship." she smirked. Gabriel just shook his head at Amira's words. Obviously, he figured out just how scary she was.

**Okay! Terrible place to leave off, but I ran out of stuff to do. Next chapter has a lot more fun and stuff and it's tons longer.**

**Till next time~**


	2. Mayhem in the Classroom

**Hey! Guess who is back! D**

**Two chapters in one day? I'm on a role! I'm really sorry though, it won't get much more interesting till a few chapters in.**

**Now for disclaimer; I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters; if I did, my characters would be in it and pwn all.**

**I do own Amira, Koori and Gabriel. Shai belongs to one of my best friends.**

**Please don't steal them or I'll be forced to go legal On you -.- ...okay not really. But seriously, don't steal them. Or at least don't use them without my permission.**

Amira and I were running pretty much as fast as our little feet could carry us, my hair was a mess, clothes were slightly torn. Amira looked perfectly fine as she usually did, because she somehow always managed to look good. We were on our way back to school from our first mission for Shibusen. And since Amira always loved a challenge she had chosen to go on the one mission that looked like the hardest for a one star meister before that Black Star guy got to it. So you can imagine what a pain in the neck it was for me.

We finally got to sleep at 6 in the morning, not because the fight had lasted that long. Actually we were done within an hour. Amira decided that once we got home she wouldn't let me shower or fix myself up. She decided to use me to piss off Death the Kid as much as possible, you know; a pawn. So she strapped me to a chair and forced me to watch horror movies all night that way even the circles under my eyes would be uneven. So she finally let me go to sleep at 6 even though school starts at 7. She woke me up about 5 minutes before school started. Yeah, she's evil.

When I finally got up I was in a panic. She just watched me, smirking while I splashed water on my face and then she threw me out of our own house and literally had to drag me half of the way, until she told me we were late for school, which then had my tired little butt sprinting towards the school. When we finally made it to the classroom I collapsed to the floor, being the track star I was. Not saying I wasn't fast. Just extremely lazy.

Everything seemed fine since I had made it to school just a little late. Maka was the only one to make the comment, "Late on the second day of school?" to which got various reactions, one by Soul which was,

"Come on, Maka, lay off," Maka gave him a look, but then gave a small smile and nodded.

Black Star spotted us and started laughing, "Haha! If I went on such an easy mission I'd come back perfectly fine!" Boy was he lucky I couldn't get up and reach his egotistic butt at that moment...

Amira smirked and helped me up, my clothes still torn, hair still a wreck, with a look of humiliation on my face. I was pretty much a living nightmare to Kid. And of course I wouldn't go unnoticed, seeing as I had to sit next to him, and even then the guy's eyes seemed to be attracted to every single asymmetrical thing in the vicinity of Shibusen. So of course, he would notice me. When I shot a nervous glance at him his eyes widened in horror, then narrowed.

"Not even! N-Not symmetrical!" he flailed.

I -being my ever so bright self- cocked my head to the side, "What do you mean?"

He twitched, "Stop this at once! Align your head evenly with your shoulders!" he yelled, pulling out a protractor.

"..I don't get it," I got into a slouched thinking posture.

"Not symmetrical!" he jumped up on top of the table, pointing at me with both index fingers. I twitched, realizing I had just been condemned by Death's son. Joy. He began jumping evenly down the desks towards me as I just stared at him. Completely. Freaked. Out. Amira just gave us a blank stare.

He glared at me when he got down to me, "Oh dear God! Do you even know _how _to dress?" he flailed.

I looked offended, I mean first of all, I'm a girl. Second of all, this insult was coming from the guy that wore a suit in the middle of the freaking desert. So of course, I would be too offended to actually come up with anything witty. Instead, I said, "Of course I know how!" yep. That's it. Lame. I know.

Kid just shook his head, "...I see you're one who'll take some work." he muttered, pulling a random zipper out of the middle of nowhere. Now, it was floating in the air...Oh yeah. That's not weird. As I stared in shock, he unzipped it, somehow pulling out a bunch of sewing materials and a brush out of nowhere.

My eyes widened as he began to sew and measure around my clothes...even in those very unfavorable regions, "What the _hell_ are you doing?" I flailed. He simply moved my arms straight again.

"Making you symmetrical." he replied.

"What is wrong with you? I feel violated and I-Ow! You poked me with a pin!"

"Then stop moving," the ass replied nonchalantly. Yes, this is who I got stuck sitting next to!

When he finally finished, he stepped back and nodded, "...Still...imperfect. But good enough."

I let out the best growl a human could give, "I'll show you imperfect!" The only reaction I got though, was maybe a smirk and him going to sit down. I followed unhappily.

"...I really, really don't like you."

"Good."

"You're so mean!"

"No, I just strive for the world to be perfect!"

"...Yeah..." I inched my chair away. Amira snickered as finally the teacher came in, late for some reason.

I could see Shai giggling from a few seats ahead of us, then staring at some white haired kid named Soul. I blinked _'Does she like him...?'_ Gabriel just gave Shai a look, then sighed, still holding back a laugh from earlier. Freaking...it wasn't that funny was it? I-I mean come on!

After a while I noticed that Kid kept on glancing at me during class. I turned to face him, "What?" I whispered. As if he hadn't already humiliated me enough...

"...You are just so...ugh!" he whispered back.

"I'm so what?" I gave the most threatening look possible.

"UGH!" he said louder. I flinched a bit.

"Kid! Shut up!" My possibly new best friend, Shai yelled, taking her attention off of Soul for a moment.

Gabriel laughed, "Nice Shai.." he smirked.

I, meanwhile, slapped kid in the middle of the forehead, or at least I thought I did. "There's symmetrical for ya!" I yelled, then sat back down calmly and quietly, smiling sweetly at the teacher before he asked us to shut up.

"Is not." Kid murmured.

I glared at him, "You know Kid, I change that. I hate you."

"That makes two of us." he sighed, "I don't want to be around someone who can't even dress right."

I twitched, "You know what? I just got back from a mission thank you. Then my best friend decided to force me to stay up all night! I would have rather thrown myself in a wood chipper! That'd be fine with you though, because at least then my remains would be 'symmetrical!'" You couldn't tell, but I wasn't trying to get any pity or anything like that (even though it sounded like it) I just wanted this guy to leave me the hell alone. I gave him a stubborn look, then looked away. I wasn't really used to talking to people other then Amira, and god knows you could treat her like crap and she'd still be just as evil towards you.

Kid gave me a strange look and smiled, "No actually your remains would not be symmetrical, which would piss me off even more." I banged my head down on the desk. This guy was absolutely impossible!

Amira shot Kid a glare, but then a small smirk played on her face. Never a good thing. Not at all. "Just so you know, both the names 'Kid' and 'Death the Kid' have 3 and 11 letters in them. That's uneven right?"

"OH DEAR GOD!" Kid suddenly yelled and ran off.

Amira blinked, "...Well that worked." she was laughing her evil little butt off.

After that, I went back to watching Shai and Gabriel. Shai eventually sighed and looked at Gabriel, "Maka's lucky you know. She's got a dad and a mom, she has good grades and she has Soul...She's even ahead of us in fighting the Kishin." Shai said quietly longing something of Maka's life. "She's just to full of self to ever realize that good things she's got." she thought looking back over at Maka and Soul. I blinked, cocking my head, "..I see.." I wasn't going to take what she said into consideration before I knew Maka and Soul, it was just interesting to see someone else's perspective on another's life.

Gabriel sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Hey don't worry about it," he shot her a charming smile, "You've got me and a bunch of friends." he laughed.

"You're too nice sometimes." Shai teased, but hugged him. I could see a very visible blush on his face.

"Whatever.." Gabriel murmured, looking away as the teacher finally yelled at all of us to keep our mouths shut.

Well the next day, Amira was still laughing so hard about the joke she pulled on kid the day before. Everyone, er pretty much everyone meaning Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Shai, and Gabriel were all lounging in front of the school. When Amira and I finally made our grand appearance (me huffing and puffing up the stairs) it was evident, that I had in fact, attempted to make myself look at least decent. My hair was neat, clothes set all straight. No, I refused to let Kid get to me. I just didn't want to be humiliated like that ever again.

When we walked up, everyone's eyes widened. I twitched, "What? You got a problem with me attempting to look nice?"

Shai shook her head, "N-No! Actually you look great!" I looked away with a small blush on my face. I guess I had never figured actually washing a bit of dirt off my face would make me attractive...then again, I never figured I would ever look 'good.' Amira had her fists clenched. We had established, that she didn't like Kid the night before, so of course me attempting to please him would annoy her.

Then Kid walked up. I looked away, clearing my throat, "better for you?" I asked stubbornly. He nodded, looking semi-pleased.

"Better." he gave a small smirk, then turned to face Amira.

"By the way. My name is now 'Kide.' With a silent 'E'" Amira just blinked in shock.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"...Oh. My God."

I held back my laughter. "Why not just 'Kidd?'" then he twitched and walked away. For the sake of not confusing people, I will continue calling him 'Kid' but yes, he seriously did change his name to 'Kide.'

After that, as I began to walk inside, Amira gave _me_ a malicious smirk. I inched away, "What are you thinking, Amira?" I asked suspiciously. Amira just grinned and inched towards me, then tackled me.

"Gah! What are you doing!" I screamed. She just laughed evilly and messed up my hair and clothes. I twitched, "...Using me to get to him! Real mature!" Amira just snickered.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it!" I have wonderful friends, you know.

Then we went through the same ordeal as the day before, this time Kid calling me a hobo because I dressed like one. I sighed, "...I give up." I sat down, him having fixed me again. Kid just went back to working on writing his name on some papers.

Amira was still laughing, "..Hah." As I said, I have the best friends. After that, I ended up dozing off. I was too bored to actually pay attention to the teacher dissect whatever animal.

Chapter 2.5- My Talk With the Devil – From Amira's point of view.

* * *

This guy. Was evil.

I glared at 'Kide' the entire time class was going on, after Koori had fallen asleep. (I guess I can blame myself, I made her stay up late last night again. It's not my fault that she's just so fun to mess with) I just hated this guy. Everything about him. His strive to make everything perfect. _Perfect_ is absolutely over rated. I scoffed as I thought about this, then looked down at Koori again. I may seem to be a little too mean to her, evil perhaps, but I love her like a sister. She's the most important person to me.

_My Princess._

I smiled a bit, as I thought about all that we had been through together. And at the fact that no matter what hell I put her through, she would always pull through for me in the end. I'm a bully, I admit it, but she was willing to accept that.

Eventually, after the teacher left the room for a moment, I turned to face Kid, leaning over the precious sleeping body of Koori. "If you hurt my princess, you'll regret it. You're depressing the poor girl."

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't question my nickname for her. Good. "Depressing her? Well aren't you the one that brought this upon her this time?"

Damn. He was observant...But he had a point. I guess, she was probably my best tool to annoy him, "That has nothing to do with it. Stop trying to make her be 'perfect' and leave her alone."

He leaned back in his seat, "Only once she decides to be herself. If there's one thing I hate, almost as much as asymmetrical things, its people who can't be themselves." This annoyed me a bit.

"You don't understand! Koori _is_ being herself." I replied, "She likes to please others. Besides, the last person who she actually tried to be herself around...nevermind. Forget it."

He nodded, "...Alright." he leaned forward and went back to writing his name on that damned paper.

**Okay! REALLY boring chapter. But this is just beginning to develop characters! I havent even BEGUN to jump into the plot yet. After that, it will get infinitely more interesting.**

**I promise you, better chapters between 3 and 4!**

**until then~ Juli Tenshi signing out~**


	3. Courage Vs Self Preservation

**Alright readers! I promise this chapter will be more interesting!  
I'll just cut to the chase today. No spoilers till chapter 4 when we jump on the real plot.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Soul Eater or any of the Characters if I did I'd have better things to do then write fanfiction and novels I know I'll never finish.**

**Although, I do own Koori, Amira, Gabriel and my best friend owns Shai. So don't use them without my permission.**

When the next mission came around, Lord Death had actually requested we go. Of course I accepted, not realizing that I would be paired up with Shai and Gabriel -which I had no problem with- and Kid and his weapons -which I had a problem with. Amira looked annoyed, "Kid, I think your dad did this to piss me off."

"I don't like it very much either," he murmured. For a moment there, I thought I felt a hostile atmosphere, probably more likely coming from Amira then Kid. Amira rolled her eyes, rolling over his comment as well. For Amira this was an acceptable comeback.

I would have face-palmed as we stepped into a completely normal looking town, but then I noticed the completely mutilated building up ahead. Along with it, a large scaled Kishin stood in front of us, eyes red, jagged teeth. That was the whole cliché deal. Kid nodded seriously, "Liz. Patty."

"Right away!" Patty chimed cheerfully. Liz just nodded and transformed.

Shai told Gabriel to do the same and he nodded. Gabriel then turned into a gigantic gun, that seemed to be in more of a steam punk style then most of the other weapons. Shai smirked, "Lets go!" she ran off with Kid.

As the other two left, I just stayed there for a moment to examine the Kishin. You can call me an idiot, but I refused to move until I knew exactly what the hell I was up against. The Kishin didn't look too bad. I mean it was big and kinda scary, but other then that it looked like something one person could handle. Then I noticed the fact that every time Shai or Kid shot at it, there was no damage done. I narrowed my eyes, thinking, "...There must be a weak point on that thing somewhere..." I muttered.

"What about the eyes?" Amira, now in the shape of a gigantic lollipop suggested.

"That could be it!" I smiled, grabbing her, "I know exactly where I'm going to go now. Amira."

"Right," her blades appeared on either side of the 'lollipop.' Long and black with blue around the border. Beautiful,yet terrifying, is how I liked to think of her sometimes. I ran towards a building that hadn't been demolished and invited myself inside the open and empty doorway. The house was completely abandoned, so I felt free to move swiftly about inside, finally finding my way up to the roof. I examined the area from up there as well, trying to figure out the best time to hit at it. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to take in the Kishin's soul response.

You see, I suppose you could call my soul 'blind,' because though I can't see souls, I can feel them intensely. At one point I was even able to feel a witch's soul through soul protect, though that witch disappeared soon afterward. I was trying to figure out how strong this thing was exactly. Something seemed to be blocking my response though, it felt like some sort of outer shell. I opened my eyes again and shook my head, deciding to go with my first tactic plan. I grinned, throwing Amira down first, then jumping off of the building myself.

"Koori! What the hell are you doing?" I heard Kid scream.

I smirked as he stared at me in surprise when he saw me floating inches off of the ground, perfectly balanced on Amira's handle. I may not be the most agile, but when it comes to balance, I'm the queen. His mouth hung open, then he shook his head.

"Don't scare me like that!"

I stared at him, surprised, "What? I mean..." Well I thought he hated me. I guess he didn't hate me _that_ much. "Sorry?" I blinked, then shook my head, "Anyway! Gotta run!" I shot off towards the Kishin at full speed while Shai was still shooting at it. Amira lifted me to where the top of its head was and I jumped down on top of it, taking Amira in my hands again. I swerved a bit when it tried to swat at me like a fly, but dodged, rolling to the other side and attempting to hit at its hand. Again, nothing worked, so I sighed and went for the eye, sending the Kishin flying backwards, me with it. I flipped off, landing and rolling on the ground below as it crashed into a building. I thought we were pretty much done.

That is, until it got up again, this time with _three _eyes instead of two. I got up again and ran to hit the middle eye, dodging its various swats. When I finally hit the eye, I got a strange feeling, then backed away. I then realized that the 'outer shell' protecting the soul was like an armadillo's armor. Both times that I had hit the eyes, it made an opening towards the inside, which enabled me to feel the soul at a much stronger level. We would have to hit a soft spot. We would have to hit it from the _inside_. I looked towards the person with the weapon that looked like it'd do the most damage and the one person who seemed to be the most mobile at the moment. The most likely to survive. "Shai! You're going to have to hit it from the inside!"

To be honest, I would have gone myself, but I was afraid that Amira and I wouldn't be able to fit completely inside, then we'd _really_ be in trouble. Or at least that's what I told myself. the truth is, I was a coward. On the inside, I was (and probably still am) afraid of everything. In my book at the time, self sacrifice was not an option. That's what made me worse then everybody else. No matter how tough I seemed to be on the outside, on the inside, I was always just a trembling little girl. A weakling controlled by my own fear.

Shai gave me a look like I was crazy, "What?"

"You're gonna have to let it _eat_ you."

That's when Gabriel intervened, "Hell no!"

Shai nodded, "Its gross!"

"Well I see it as two options." I started, watching it nervously as it got up, "You can go inside and kill it, probably surviving. Or it eats us anyway and we all die. Except for Shinigami boy over here who would freak over an 'asymmetrical death' and find his own way out."

Kid gave me an, 'Are you serious?' look, then glanced at the Kishin and gave me an unreadable look that said I was probably right. It just occurred to me that the thing was about as asymmetrical as it gets.

Shai sighed, "Fine..." she walked up to it and shot it in the other two eyes, then climbed inside.

After that, there was an awkward silence, "...Should we go help her?" Kid asked.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Hey Kid, why don't you take a look at the symmetry around us?" Amira replied for me. I had _warned_ her to be nice. And what does she do?

Kid looked around and twitched, "...OH MY GOD IT'S HORRIBLE."

And that's when finally, the Kishin's body disappeared and Shai stepped out all covered in slime, Gabriel swallowing down its soul.

"Ew," was all we got out of Shai as she walked past. "Just ew..."

I laughed, "Good work." I stood up, and looked around myself, grinning proudly, "Hey! I'm not messed up!" Amira was a bit away talking to Shai and Gabriel while Kid was freaking out over how uneven the place was, Patty laughing, Liz sighing. That left me all alone, actually looking alright after a battle for once with no one to brag to.

And then of course a bomb would blow up quite a few feet away from me. Not enough to kill me or leave serious burns, but enough to make me cry in pain...and completely destroy my clothes and singe my hair. Instead of crying like a normal person would (a cry of terror) I simply screamed, "WHY?"

After that was a little hazy. All that I could remember was that I caught the faint soul response from a witch that just released soul protect. A response I could have sworn I felt somewhere before.

* * *

I walked into the classroom four days later bandaged up and good to go. I still had a headache from four days of being home alone only waiting for Amira to come back and talk my ear off about how much she hates Kid and about how I should have watched out better for myself instead of let myself get bombed. I know she really means well, its just really really hard to believe that unless you've been friends with her as long as I have.

Right as I walked into the classroom I was pretty much tackled by Shai. I laughed, but winced a bit, "Watch it, still a little painful."

Shai got up and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry. Guess I got a little carried away, huh?"

I shook my head, "Nah. I'm excited to see you too..." I laughed, giving her a gentle hug. Shai smiled and hugged back, making me wince again. That girl has a _death_ grip.

Gabriel laughed and ruffled Shai's hair, making her blush a tiny bit, "We missed you."

Amira had come to school with me, but sat down before me. She waved me over. I sighed and nodded. I noticed that Kid looked very strained about something.

"Are you alright..?" I asked, cocking my head.

"Y-Yeah fine."

"You look pale." Then again, I was telling this to a _shinigami_.

He didn't respond and looked away. I nodded, "O...kay then."

Then, Miss 'I'm cool and you're not' smirked, "Hey Kid?" Amira held back laughter.

"Yes?"

"You know, your hair isn't symmetrical. As well as the fact that your atoms are always moving in your body, making you always unsymmetrical. And H2O, the compound for water, has three atoms in it. And most of our bodies are made up of water."

I'm not even sure if that made any _sense, _but it seemed a good enough lie to tell Kid because his eyes widened then he stood up.

"I'm disgusting! I don't deserve to live!" he screamed for extra dramatic effect. I just stared at him.

"Dude..."

And then Patty turned into a gun. He held it to his head. And then he was tackled to the ground. By me.

"NO KID DONT DO IT DYING ISN'T FUN TRUST ME!" I flailed.

Patty blinked, "It wasn't like I was gonna let him do it."

"Then why'd you turn into a gun?"

"For drama~"

Amira shook her head, "Oh. My God."

Kid was like, in a crying over dramatic state. This made me realize that he was just like every other teenager on this planet. Just like...a shinigami with ocd. See? That's perfectly normal! ...Kind of.

"But I'm not symmetrical!" he declared, "I'm worthless trash!"

I sighed, "Are not! You're probably the most symmetrical person I've met!" I declared in an attempt to cheer him up.

"R-Really?" He gave me the freaking cutest sad little look ever. I think I died a little inside that day, for not once did I ever think Death the Kid could be remotely adorable.

"Yes!" I huffed out.

He nodded and hugged me. Un-ex-pect-ed-ly. "You're not so bad you know." he whispered, "Though your bandaging is uneven."

So that's what it was...Wait what? I thought as he got up, leaving me sitting there in confusion. After a moment, I stood up and sat down, staring blankly at the front of the class. I would probably _never_ get this guy.

* * *

Chapter 3.5 – Flaws? -Shai's P.O.V.

Gabriel was watching the entire scene that was going on in amusement, then he glanced at Maka and gently tapped her on the head with his binder. "Hey, everyone has their flaws." he replied to apparently one of her thoughts. Gabriel's not a mind reader, or at least I would like to think so, but he sure is close.

Maka looked away stubbornly, "Not me."

He laughed again, giving that damned charming smile, "Yes. You. Everyone does. Because everyone's a freak in their own way."

I looked up at him curiously, looking away from Soul for a moment, "How?"

"For example, Maka's a bookworm, Soul tries too hard to be cool, Tsubaki's a pushover, Black Star's...him, Amira is the scariest person I've met, Koori tries too hard to please everyone, Kid has ocd with symmetry...should I go on?" he raised an eyebrow. That was...blunt. Observant, but blunt.

"What about you?" I asked, "How are you a freak?"

He winked, making me have to look away to hide my blush, "You'll have to figure that one out on your own."

"He tries too hard to be cool," Soul mocked, kind of mad at his blunt statement. I giggled a bit, though I knew it wasn't true. Gabriel just ignored him. I spent the rest of the entire class period, trying to figure out Gabriel's flaw. He was pretty smart, he certainly wasn't ugly, he could be funny, he was cool...What was I missing here? Oh, it drove me crazy! Especially since Gabriel sat throughout the rest of class with that smug smirk on his face. After a moment, I came up with something absolutely genius! It had to be it!

"You have an evil twin!" I burst out. Gabriel suppressed a laugh, "I'm serious!" I flailed, "Its possible!"

He chuckled, "No Shai. I do not have an evil twin."

To this day, I don't get what is so funny. I think that would be a valid reasoning.

After a moment, Gabriel looked up and shot me a smile, "Hey, Shai?"

I had to look away to hide my blush. _Again_. "Y-Yes?"

"Here." he pulled a small box out of his pocket. "I know Christmas is next week, but I wanted to give this to you early.

I blinked and opened it, looking a little surprised. He normally did stuff like this, but not around Christmas time. Inside the box was a little golden bracelet. I blushed a bit and stared at it, "Its pretty.." I murmured.

He rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly, "I scraped together the extra cash."

I laughed and put it on, giving him a hug, "Thanks!"

He nodded, "It's nothing...By the way, are we going to the Christmas party this year? Since we have friends and stuff...?" he asked.

I smiled, "Of course! We have reason to go now!" I chimed, then smirked, "Besides, I want to see Koori out of that jacket and in a dress for once."

**Okay! That's the end of chapter three! Not a very short chapter, if you ask me, but semi-eventful. We get to the really fun stuff in the next chapter. The christmas pary.**

**By the way, the follows the anime. And I am not playing by all of the rules of who was where and what time is it, because this was not intended to be written like that.**

**By the way; _please_ review. Even if you have nothing good to say! There's nothing more depressing then writing a fanfic and having no reviews . I would like to know what you like and what I should improve on!**


	4. The Life of the Party

**Alright! I can't believe I'm up to chapter 4 in 5 days! I'm on a role~  
So I changed my mind, in this chapter there are pretty much no spoilers.**

**This chapter should be somewhat long, but fun, for it is a Christmas party. But don't mistake it for straying from the plot I have in mind. Oh no no no. This is the chapter where all the fun begins~ It starts out kinda slow though. Bare with me, I suck at description so it takes me forever to write this stuff T_T**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters, if I did, I wouldn't have to come up with anything to say right here.**

**I do own Koori, Amira, and Gabriel. My best friend owns Shai. So don't steal them.**

Chapter 4, Part 1; The Life of the Party

"No. Way. In. Hell." I stated bluntly, hiding behind a pillar towards the entrance to the school.

Amira shot my pillar an annoyed look, "Come on! You promised you wouldn't do this!" she flailed. Maka and Soul seemed to spark an interest in the scene I was creating and just watched. Black Star was too busy being self absorbed to actually pay attention to the fact that I refused to let anyone see me.

It was the night of the Christmas party at Shibusen. Everyone was all dressed up, excited to go in and eat food, dance, and whatever other festivities were to take place. Even Amira, who was (as we all know), normally scarier then Freddy Krueger. She, at the moment, was attempting to get me out of hiding. I was embarrassed of course. I felt naked without my jacket, and I could barely walk in the heels that I was forced to wear. The blue mini dress felt uncomfortable, going up to my mid thighs and the make up that I had to put on felt heavy and gave me a headache. As you can tell, I'm not really a party person.

"What are you doing?" I head a voice call from behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin and turned around, coming face to face with Kid.

"K-Kid!" I choked, feeling my face head up from embarrassment. He let out a small laugh as I hurriedly rushed out from behind my pillar. Amira gave a cheer, then realized that it was Kid who had done the impossible task of getting me out from behind that damned thing and put on an annoyed face.

Shai came up after that and grinned, "Koori you look great!" she smiled.

Kid gave a small nod, "Acceptable." then along with Liz and Patty, walked off. I stared after him for a moment, confused yet again, then shook my head and turned to Shai.

Shai looked...Well to be blunt, Shai looked absolutely adorable. She wore a small hat on her head along with a white sweater like dress and a pair of black flats. Her golden eyes stood out completely. Gabriel, who came up behind her was looking great as well. He sported a nice white tux with purple outlining. He had his wavy hair styled back out of his eyes so you could actually see them for once. He ruffled Shai's hair, in return making her blush. He let out a small chuckle.

"You look good," was his only comment as a red-faced Shai dragged him inside.

"Idiot.." I heard her mutter under her breath.

Everyone was in a good mood that night. Perhaps it was just because it was Christmas, but even Amira lacked that generally cold look in her eyes. That meant she was in an extremely good mood.

After Amira had taken me inside, Shai came up to us. I cocked my head, "Hey Shai? What's up?" I wondered. She gently pushed something into my hand, "What's this..?" I asked, opening my hand to see a really pretty purple bracelet, decorated in multiple small beads. She pushed one almost identical into Amira's hands, though her's was white.

"I don't really have much money to buy presents, but-" Shai started. I interrupted her mid-sentence.

"Are you kidding me? I love it! Thank you.."

Shai smiled, "Okay. I'm glad!" See, everybody was in a particularly cheery mood. Even my normally cynical, sarcastic, not very agile self.

"That reminds me. I'll be right back!" I ran off, coming back with a few small boxes. I had left the presents for everyone hidden out front, because to be honest it would be a pain in the ass to hand them all out at first (let alone carry them around with me). Shai looked curiously at the one that I gave her as I grinned . Finally, she gently opened the lid, to see a card and a small painting of a floral field and a lake.

"It's from Italia." I said in my original Italian accent. I was good at hiding it, especially since I had so much practice with learning English, but a tidbit was still there. I had bought that painting a while back on the streets of Verona, where a girl probably not much older than myself was selling them.

"I love it Koori!" she smiled, "And by the way...cute." she laughed, running off to do what I predicted to be either spying on Soul or hanging with Gabriel. After she left, I cleared my throat, looking at the rest of the gifts in my arms. I had one for everyone. It was probably best to give them out now, before everyone started going all crazy. With Black Star around, that wouldn't be too long (in the instance, he got to the food.)

Either way, I handed out most of the present successfully. Most of them were just things like articles of clothing (yes, I know _everyone_ just loves to get clothes for presents, but they can get over it! If they actually told me what they wanted when they asked, then maybe they wouldn't get clothes!)...I shouldn't be allowed to buy gifts.

There were only two presents left. One was Black Star's, which he wasn't getting until later on because he made me afraid to approach him near the food table, because I may have been devoured along with anything else in his path. The other present was one for Kid. Out of nervousness that he would find _something_ wrong with it. I didn't really know why I should have cared, especially since he was such an ass to me. I just did.

After a moment of putting it off, the perfect moment presented itself. Amira was distracted, torturing some poor souls, and Kid was wide open and just standing there. Liz and Patty were over by the food table attempting to brave Black Star. I held my breath and walked over to him, not saying anything, waiting for him to notice me. After a moment, he glanced at me then turned to face me.

"Koori," he said formally, giving a mini symmetrical bow.

I gulped, "H-Here." I shoved the box into his hands, rubbing the back of my neck, "Look, I know it's not perfect-"

"What is it?" he interrupted, shaking the box.

"B-Be careful! Don't shake it! Just open..." I said nervously, then I looked away, waiting for the scolding to begin.

"Alright, Alright," he laughed, opening it then glancing at me. "You really do look nice today," he smirked, then looked down at his present. I felt my face heat up just a teeny bit. I mean, what the hell was that? He hates me one day and then decides he doesn't the next. It was like the guy was _permanently _on his period! When I looked up, Kid had just put on the hat I had given him, and was looking at the sculpture I made him. That was the one thing I had made myself, because I couldn't find anything 'symmetrical' enough for him. I spent 8 freaking hours measuring the entire thing by millimeters to be sure it was absolutely perfect. I was relieved to see he looked quite happy with it.

"This is interesting," he nodded, putting the sculpture back in the box.

I nodded, giving a small smile, "Good. It was supposed to be."

He held up a finger to me, "Wait." Kid reached into his pocket and pulled out a ruler, handing it to me, "A ruler, so that you know when you're always on point!" he laughed, walking off.

I just stared after him. A ruler? A _ruler_? I looked down at it, giving a slight laugh, "Figures." I tried to look like I didn't understand, but honestly, I kind of did. I guess a gift like this was sort of something important to Kid, since he was so into symmetry and punctuality. So I guess the comparison between an expensive gift and a ruler, didn't really matter much to him. Either that, or it was an insult, which I would have hoped it wasn't. No, because then I would have to go over there and shove that ruler up a certain asymmetrical-haired person's a- Er, better yet, I might just have had to get Amira to do it.

Either way, a few minutes later, Amira had me pinned to the wall, because she's so wonderful to me. "If you _ever_ interact that nicely with that freak again I'll make sure you can't walk for years!" she let out a small growl.

"A-Amira!" I flailed, "I was just giving him his Christmas present!" I flailed.

"Oh yeah?"

"..Yeah.."

"I don't care what you were doing! If I wanted you to give him the present then I would have told you!"

"It's not up to you whether or not I want to give him something I worked hard on!"

"It is! As I said, stop being so nice to the guy!"

Another voice interrupted our quarrel, "I guess I can't ask to have this dance then?" Kid asked, hands in his pocket, a slightly amused glint in his eyes.

"K-Kid!" I jumped, then glanced from him to Amira.

"...Amira please can you let me enjoy myself for one night..?" I begged. It wasn't often that I made friends. Then again, it wasn't often that people braved talking to me. Amira scared them all away.

"Not with him!" she flailed.

I gave her an exasperated look, "Amira. Look, you're my best friend and I respect you, but will you please get over yourself and let me have some fun on Christmas Eve? I've _never_ done something like this."

She stared at me for a moment, then let me go. "Fine, but I'm not sticking around." she pouted, stalking off. She's like that evil little cousin that sort of kind of secretly likes you, but doesn't want to admit it.

"Well then?" Kid held out a hand, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded, "Y-Yeah.." I felt my cheeks color again. _Must be coming down with a fever..._ I thought as he pulled me out onto the dance floor and into a smooth, swift, rather hesitant on my part, dance.

"If you're not even with me and your turns aren't symmetrical, you wont hear the end of it." Kid said in less of a serious tone than he usually used, so I suppose he teased...As far as Kid can go with something like that.

I rolled my eyes, completely amused, "I think that you're perfectly capable of leading a symmetrical dance."

"Yeah, but with you, that might be a challenge," he pointed out. I narrowed my eyes, taking offense for a moment, before realizing that the most damage I could probably do to the guy in heels I could barely walk in and a mini-dress was probably stepping on his foot. With my luck, he wouldn't feel a thing. He spun me around, then brought me back in, pulling me closer.

"Thank you, by the way." I said after a moment.

"For what?" he blinked quizzically, spinning me again. Apparently this guy likes making me dizzy.

"I don't know. A lot of things. I guess just being so nice to me...though you're probably the most confusing guy on the planet," I shrugged, "I really owe everyone for not shunning me out of your society within the first fifteen minutes." Well, maybe I was exaggerating, but that had happened before. I was in some small barely-there country and thanks to Amira they thought we were some kind of demons or something. One doesn't know what an angry mob is until they're chased by one. A bunch of village idiots compiled into one place with access to pitch forks, other pointy weapons and fire is a dangerous mix.

"Alright." he laughed, pulling me in, then letting go and patting my head. I stayed silent. And just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder or more confusing, he kissed my cheek. "Be that way then." He turned to walk off.

I just stood there, "...What the hell?" I held a hand to my now insanely pink cheek, "...He didn't do it symmetrically." Leave it to me to not question his reasoning, but why he only kissed my left cheek. I'm the brightest person on the planet, really.

"Hey wait a minute I'm not done with you!" I yelled after him once I was out of my shock.

He turned around and raised both eyebrows, "Yes?"

"L-Look I'm sorry I just don't have that much to say!" I yelled stubbornly. _Man, that fever must really be getting bad..._ I thought.

"It's fine," he turned to face me all the way, "I wasn't really expecting much anyway."

Ohhhh he did not, "What's that supposed to mean?" I yelled, not completely sure whether I should take offense or just brush it off. Then again, I'm being insulted by a guy with O.C.D for symmetry. I really should have figured that he would say something like that sooner or later. Though, the thought refused to process through my dense little head.

"You'll see soon," he laughed.

"I'll see _what_ exactly?"

He said nothing, just watching me, amused. A lot of people were doing that those days.

"What's so funny?" I placed my hands on my hips, looking away.

"You are." then he walked away. This guy was _impossible_ to understand. Especially when he's in said 'good mood.' I figured his mood was probably from the fact that he convinced his father to decorate the place symmetrically, as I had noticed.

* * *

Chapter 4.5 - Dancing With an Angel; Shai's P.O.V.

I left Amira and Koori standing behind me, smiling a bit to myself. I was glad that they liked what I had given them. It's not really like I could afford anything else, but if they didn't I'd have been more then happy to go pick them up something a little better. I couldn't help but think that they were just being nice to me to make me feel better, until I turned around and saw Koori still raving about the bracelet I gave her. I guess she was just a sweet girl.

After that, I had a few more things to give out. I walked over towards Soul, who was leaning coolly against a wall. I could feel my face heating up already as I neared. "U-Um...Soul?" He looked up at me.

"Hm?"

"Here." I looked away, my face bright red. I held out in front of him a little basket with a small box of cookies and a very thin scarf. He blinked in surprise and took it from me, then smiled.

"Thanks...It's cool." He started to reach for something, but I was already running away, heart pounding.

"...A-Augh..." I held my stomach, having made it outside. I ended up right next to Gabriel. He had been looking inside, seeming more melancholic than usual.

"Gabriel?" I cocked my head.

He looked at me, then gave a small smile, "Having fun?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah.." I nodded, then thought for a second _'Oh. Right...'_

I reached for the scarf hidden in my jacket that I had made for him, but before I could get to it, he held something up.

"Another gift for the lady." he winked.

I took it from, my cheeks still slightly pink. "What is it?" I asked him, already opening up the box.

"You'll see."

On the inside, was a pair of gloves and a jacket. Then there was another small box with a golden ring, that contained a few sparkling and brightly colored jewels. I just stared in awe for a moment.

"...I don't really get the point of the jacket if we're in the middle of the desert, but who knows? We may need it." Gabriel murmured. I automatically tried them on, the jacket was a little big, but I could live with it.

"How do you afford all of this?" I wondered, looking up at him, "...We don't have that much money."

"...The bracelet and jacket I've been saving up for." he looked away. "But that ring belonged to an angel."

I understood right away. You see, when I first met Gabriel, he had a large fascination with angels. All he ever did was try to learn more about them and recite their names. He was, in fact, named after an archangel himself. I never knew why he was so into them, he was just always like that. I guess it was sweet in a way.

He looked at me and smiled, "It's a ring that's only fit for an angel." he motioned to me, making my face heat up again.

"W-Whatever!" I looked away, packing the things back into a box and looking away, "Y-You wanna dance?" I attempted to change the subject, before he tried to go all charming on me again.

"Of course." he held out a hand as I took it and he led me inside.

I smiled a bit to myself as we began to dance. We hadn't been someplace like this in a while, simply because we had no reason to go. Up until recently, we didn't really have friends. We had people we talked to, but not really _friends_. So, this was something I wasn't used to, I figured that Gabriel wasn't either. Still, Gabriel expertly led me as I attempted not to step on his feet. It seemed like he had done this before, although I couldn't imagine where. To be honest, I barely knew anything about him. This guy, was a mystery.

After a moment, someone cut in. "May I take her off your hands for a while...?" Soul.

I blushed, but noticed something odd. I noticed that Gabriel was giving Soul a look of annoyance as he nodded and let go of my hand. I can't imagine why. I looked away from Soul as he took my hand and began to dance with me.

Through the corner of my eye, I saw Gabriel dancing with Maka. I figured he was attempting to get her to loosen up her face, because he had that charming smile on again. I felt...I don't know, I guess a little jealous, but all the same I was happy. I was dancing with _Soul._

When Gabriel managed to (somehow) get me back, we were dancing again. He looked down at me and gave me a smile. That's when I noticed, that in a way, this mysterious boy had the luminescence of an angel.

* * *

Chapter 4, Part 2; The Life of the Party (back to Koori)

Well, the rest of the time at the party, was a bunch of extra stuff I don't want to bore you with. I'm not even sure why I attempted to bore you with mine and Kid's affairs. Meh, I guess it's sort of important to the story, right? But you're not reading this for the stuff like that, you're reading this I figure for well...A good read. You know what? Here's where I'll give you one.

Remember that bomb that went off a few weeks before? The one that got me out of school for like, a week? The same exact type of bomb (it let off the same smell, color, and everything) went off in the middle of the dance floor. Thankfully, few people were actually there at the time, not to say there weren't a few injuries. I was about to run for my freaking life, when out from the smoke stepped a young woman. She had long black hair and deep blue eyes, wearing an eccentric outfit.

The only thing that came out of her mouth was, "Heh." you know, that phrase that somehow escapes from the lips of every suspiciously evil person in every single movie and every other book with a freaking evil queen or witch in it. And that is seriously all she said. Simply, 'Heh.' I stared at the woman, frozen for some reason, which I couldn't understand. Normally, in a situation like this I would have been out of there. I was puzzled for a moment, but then realized exactly the reason.

This woman was a witch. She wasn't even _attempting _soul protect. I don't know how a soul with such a strong wavelength could have slipped past my radar so easily. It's almost as if I was dismissing someone familiar.

As all of the smoke finally cleared, everyone just stared at her. All that she did was walk over to Shai and kissed her. On the lips. Shai's eyes widened as the witch pulled away. Then, the witch walked over to me and did the same before I could do otherwise.

I tell you this like it took a long time, when in reality it only took maybe a moment. No one had the _time_ to do anything before the witch was gone again. Once she was gone I choked, "M-My...M-My..."

Shai finished the sentence for me, "MY LIP VIRGINITY!" she cried in despair, "It was stolen by a girl!"

"This is terrible, I want to cry!" Alright, call me a wimp, but I seriously did _not_ expect my first kiss to be from a girl. A witch, no less. I wasn't even sure I wanted my first kiss! I was 15 years old, and a very sheltered kid. At the point that my first kiss was stolen by a witch, I was completely convinced that the world was cheering me on to jump from the top of the skyscraper of...how much my life sucked. Yeah, let's go with that. Well...maybe that was a little cheesy.

Shai latched onto me, "I'm so sorry, Koori I feel your pain!" she cried.

I pried her off, "The last thing that I need is contact with more girls!" I flailed, wanting to go crawl under a rock.

"I think you need more!" she cried, "We need to support each other!"

"That will give it the opposite affect!" I pointed out, running and hiding. The rest of that night was very, very awkward.

At the end, I sighed. I just remembered that I had forgotten something very important. I calmed myself again before I had a heart attack about the earlier incident and ran outside, grabbing Kid's arm before he left with Liz and Patty.

"If you're going to grab my arm, then grab it evenly!" he yelled, turning around. "...Oh, hey Koori? What did you want?" he asked, seriously adjusting my arm as he did this.

"I just forgot to tell you," I took a deep breath and gave him the biggest smile I could muster up, considering my normally cynical self, "Merry Christmas!"

He blinked and just stared at me for a moment, then looked away, "Merry Christmas.." he murmured.

I nodded, then kissed his cheek. "See you later..." He twitched and grabbed Liz, who just shook her head and Patty, who was giggling. Then he ran off like, lightning fast.

Payback is sweet.

**Finally done! Now let's set something straight;**

**No Gabriel is not an angel. He's just...like him. And Shai is **not** going to end up in a love triangle(sorta), I'd kind of prefer to stick to the original pairings, even if they're only sort of set up. She still has a crush on both Soul and Gab, because 1, its possible, and 2 I have my reasoning. If I change it, it'll screw the story up.**

**Okay, gotta keep this short. Please review! I get really paranoid. Even if you have nothing good to say, I'd like help!**


	5. Note Edited

**Hey guys! Juli Tenshi here! Gwaaah! So as you know, I had to take some time to rewrite everything (which I never got around to doing). So so so Sorry! I've been rather busy lately. I started school two weeks ago and everything is just sort of falling back into place. So I'll be back with the story soon, probably even going to write some on the two hour trip to my dad's house tonight, so I should have the newest chapter up by monday at the latest. What I may do is prewrite a few chapters at a time that way that I can update every week or so. What I'm going to do is preset a time from now on ^^ So how about...after I post this new chapter this weekend, and maybe one more after that, I'll fall into the habit of posting new chapters every Saturday? Anyway, give me your input on what youd like to see! Also, if you're into my story, I'd be happy for any suggestions or anything you want to happen. A lot of the chapters I do will be bonus chapters to give a good outlook on their regular life, as well as the very very long plot. So...if you want anything to happen, please do share!**

See Ya soon,

Tenshi.


	6. Pills

**I'm sorry that its so late T_T' my history teacher hounded us with homework .**

**I couldn't get any of this done T_T' **

**Anyways! Please enjoy.**

**Soul Eater doesn't belong to me, as you all know**

**This one is extremely short, just to forworn you . I'm apologizing ahead of time.**

**Koori, Gabriel, and Amira DO belong to me. Shai belongs to...Shai XD**

Days after that...strange Christmas event, we had been safely in school for quite a few days. Each day, I began to feel stranger and stranger. More of a...numb feeling. Eventually, when I got to school one day, I found myself with the inability to speak. This happened when I went to sit down next to Kid and was about to make a comment to Black Star, who was not only annoying Kid, but me as well by obnoxiously screaming that he was the best and would one day surpass God. There is something seriously wrong going on with that guy, I'll promise you that much.

Kid turned to face Black Star, about to say something to him, before he shot a quick glance at me, then turned abruptly towards me. Never a good thing. Of course, I didn't really notice him. I was too busy freaking out about the sudden loss of my voice. Well, I would have been freaking out if I could move. That was just perfect. I was paralyzed.

Kid was suddenly on me, ruler out, adjusting my shirt. I gave him a quizzical look, not because I was really surprised (he did this often, believe it or...I would say not, but I doubt you wouldn't believe it, if you've been reading this up to this point), but because normally, he seemed a lot more enthusiastic about fixing me, especially when I didn't protest. He looked completely normal, as far as Kid could be normal, but just his soul...It felt a bit distant, as if he had his mind set on two things at once, so he couldn't fully put his heart into the task at hand. I blinked a few times as he sat down calmly.

"Your shirt was uneven by exactly four millimeters. Your welcome." He settled back into his chair and smirked.

My automatic reflex would normally be to reply with a sarcastic 'Thanks, really.' But alas, I couldn't move. This was getting so annoying, I was about to take somebody's vocal cords out and borrow theirs, but then again, I couldn't move. I was running out of options, just waiting for myself to go blind and deaf, that way I could turn into a bad 'Don't Hear, Don't See, Don't Speak,' joke.

Amira leaned forward, looking especially annoyed that day, probably because I didn't protest when Kid touched me. "What the hell, Koori?" she whispered to me, then shook me when I didn't answer. "Hey Koori answer me?" I just had to continue staring straight ahead. "K-Koori are you alright?" this brought about the attention of a few other classmates.

To be honest, I was sort of scared. Tossing aside the numb feeling I had, was something else...Something deeper, and more well hidden. I think it was that sinking feeling you get before something bad's about to happen. But that couldn't have been it...Could it? I mean, I had made great friends since I first came to Shibusen, we were also in a pretty secure place...They even almost caught the witch that was here days before, but she got away pretty swiftly for even a witch. That worried me a slight bit...even more so the familiarity I seemed to feel towards her. Aside from that, I couldn't speak or move, which was strange enough, to just 'happen.'

Shai and Gabriel got up and headed toward me, as did Dr. Stein, seeming to sense something wrong. Kid blinked, "Koori?"Patty...Patty just laughed...as usual...in a situation such as this...

Stein bent down in front of me, "...I could dissect you and see if ther-"

He was immediately interrupted by pretty much half the class, "NO."

He gave his best unamused, 'I was just joking.' face, but somewhere deep inside, I knew he never really meant that as a joke. He nodded, "Kid, escort her to the nurse."

Amira twitched, "WHY NOT ME?" she yelled, pointing to herself. "I'm her best friend I know her better!"

Dr. Stein raised an eyebrow at Amira, "...Perhaps, but Kid is much more responsible."

Kid smirked at Amira, for whatever reason and tried to help me up, just now discovering I couldn't move. So what does he do? No. Not tell the teacher. He picks me up.

I could sense that Amira died a little inside, "...Noooo!" she screamed as Kid walked off with me. I felt my face heat up. Why the hell did I keep getting sick around him? He headed down the hallway towards the nurse, mind set straight ahead. I wondered what he was thinking...

At the infirmary -I believe that was the formal word- Kid set me down and waited for Medusa Sensei to come out. She smiled sweetly at us when she did (because there's nothing strange about a woman named 'Medusa.').

"What's the problem?" she cocked her head. There was a tugging feeling from inside me that I felt when she was around me, but I ignored it, overwhelmed by the numbness of my body. Kid explained what he knew of the issue and she nodded tentatively, seeming amused, which I didn't understand one little bit. She instructed him to lay me on one of the beds in the office while she got something ready. I couldn't really hear or understand anything very well. Everything was hazy and my mind was clouded with thoughts of the things I wanted to say, buy couldn't.

Medusa Sensei came back with a syringe filled with some sort of white liquid. "Open wide." she laughed softly. The tone of her laugh would have seemed benevolent enough, but I sensed something there that I couldn't lay my finger on. Maybe _malice_? She seemed like a nice enough lady...Then again so does everybody else at first. Beside Amira. First impressions of her are always scary.

She gave a frustrated look when my mouth didn't open. It's not really like I could, though. She sighed, walking up to me and simply pushing the syringe between my lips, making the strange liquid flow into my mouth.

"Now swallow," she ordered patiently. I did so, glad that at least that was working properly. She smiled and turned away from me, "Good girl." she went back to her desk and pulled out some files, writing something down. "I'll have to do a full check of her body, so Kid, if you wouldn't mind." she nodded him towards the door. Kid nodded curtly, stepping outside as Medusa closed the door behind him. After that, she instructed me to close my eyes. I don't remember what happened after that, except for a strange dream that I had...

* * *

Chapter 5 intermission – Koori's Point of view – Jazz.

_All that I remember is that I was sitting in a pretty fancy looking chair chair. Some random jazz music __was playing in the background, seeming to come from a record player off to my right. The floors were checkered and the rest of the place was surrounded by some red curtain and a door. I could move again. I immediately shot up and looked around, cautiously. There was something about this place that my mind wanted to just push out and forget about almost immediately, but I couldn't block it out, couldn't close my eyes even._

_My eye caught onto something...or someone, standing there and waiting for me to notice it. I turned around to face it. I staggered backwards, when I saw what stood before me was something in the form of a small imp... or a little demon._

"_W-What do you want with me?"_

_The demon seemed to frown at my reaction, "Koori. Please. Would you relax?" It sighed, walking over to the record player and stopping it, "I'm here to help you."_

"_Help me with what?" I choked, confused, frigthened._

"_...You want power don't you? You want to obtain it."_

"_...I...I what? What power?"_

"_...In order to obtain it you-"_

_I cut it off, shaking my head, "What the hell kind of a sick joke is this?" there was something wrong, I knew it. My entire being just wanted out. _Now.

"_If you would just li-"_

"_There is no way in HELL I'm listening to something like you...You're probably not even real. That's right, this is just a dream, you're a figment of my imagination!"_

"_...You're afraid." it seemed to chuckle at this, "Always afraid, are you not?"_

"_I don't have to answer to a figment of my imagination..." I replied stubbornly, although I knew my body was shaking. I knew I was afraid. This was more than any normal nightmare._

"_Fine fine.." it sighed, "We'll meet again soon, Koori~"_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5.5 -Koori's point of view-

I shot up, breathing heavily. I immediately glanced around the room, checking out my surroundings with a sense of almost-panic. I sighed in relief when I found that I was still in the infirmary. _Moving_.

"Ehhh..." My voice was back too. Geeze, maybe our nurse wasn't so bad. She managed to fix me. Well either that, or the cure was sleep induced...Either way, I was glad to be back.

Kid was sitting neatly in a chair beside me. He cleared his throat so that I would notice him, "You're up and well." I glanced at him and rubbed my eyes. "Your hair's a mess." I saw him twitch in annoyance, refraining from flipping out and fixing me. I silently thanked him, still shaken by that dream. I really didn't want to deal with his whims right now.

"I'll fix it in a moment...Where's Medusa Sensei..?" I looked around. She entered through the door, looking slightly pleased. "You're awake.." she gave me another one of her strangely creepy yet slightly charming smiles. "You should be fine by now, but for just in case." She walked over to her drawer and pulled out a small bag filled with some sort of pills.

My eyes went wide. I...Well I had seen too many scary movies. I knew better then to take some randomly suspicious pills from a charming person in a lab coat. She placed them in my hands, "This is to keep your strength up." she chuckled slightly.

I narrowed my eyes, "What exactly was wrong with me...?"

"Oh...That.." she cleared her throat, there was a long pause. "It seems you may have had an allergic reaction. Have you been near anything you're allergic too lately?"

She was...suspicious, then again, it may have been perfectly plausible. I didn't know of anything I was allergic too, so maybe I tried something new without knowing? It still seemed strange to me, and I didn't quite like it.

"So, I believe you should try one now, to be sure its working." She seemed anxious, yet at ease.

Kid nodded, "Right, Koori. Take one." he ordered.

I shook my head, "B-But pills freak me out!" I exclaimed truthfully.

"I will feed them to you." he warned, smirking slightly. I could have sworn I felt my cheeks color.

"Y-You wouldn't!"

"Wanna bet?"

I sighed in defeat, opening the bag. Medusa had put a glass of water on the table beside the bed. I took a pill and stubbornly swallowed it with some water.

"Good girl." Medusa Sensei chimed.

**Ughh...Okay guys I'm so so so so so sorry . this chapter is set in a much more serious mood and its not wonderfully written ^^' I was having issues with my internet and couldn't get to my chapter plans for this one, so I basically had to work with what I had. After this, it gets slightly more interesting though AND we get to meet a new character w she's my most favoritest ever. ^^ so until next time. Please don't give up on this. And please tell me if Koori's character needs any fixing or if you don't like/want something in this story. Please review! I'd love some critique. **


End file.
